Only Because She's A Virgin
by BlairCorneliaBass
Summary: Chuck Bass only ever felt these things about his best friend's girlfriend because she's a virgin... one-shot collection.
1. Virginal

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the sluts Kathy Morris and Rosalie Cooper.

**Only Because She's A Virgin**

By the time he was fourteen, Chuck Bass had really thought that he was done with virgins. Sure, they fed a man's ego that he would be the first to travail unchartered territory, but if you were only going to spend one night with a woman anyway, why waste time on someone who had no idea what she was doing? Not to mention, virgins, more than any other kind of woman, got clingy. They didn't understand when a fuck was a fuck.

And one of the most virgin-y virgins of them all was Blair Waldorf. Even among her circle of friends she was the only virgin left, hell, Chuck was fairly certain that she was the last remaining virgin of their entire class. Oh she was beautiful alright, but so prim and proper that it nearly blotted out all of her stunning features. Her clothes were always chic, but covered up so much of her. Gorgeous or not, she was decidedly _unsexy_.

Until the day of Nate's fifteenth birthday party. It was held at his home which included a pool, so everyone was to bring swimsuits. And that was the first time that Chuck Bass had seen Blair Waldorf in a bikini. It was white with ties on her hips and neck that were perfect bows. Chuck imagined how very easy it would be to pull one of those strings and unwrap the pristine, newly filled out flesh beneath. But of course, he would never do that. It was just because she looked so virginal.

But at the end of the day, he couldn't help but take home Kathy Morris, a brunette who had happened to wear a white bikini at the swim party.

That same year in November, there was a blustery day at school. And because of this, Blair Waldorf had had no right to wear such a short skirt. As Chuck recalled, she had hardly ever worn such a short skirt before, and certainly not on a cold autumn day.

This was his excuse for staring at it while she walked up the stairs to go to class- merely because she had never worn such a thing before. And her ass happened to be level with his face.

Of course that was exactly when a strong wind whipped by, scattering leaves across the courtyard and lifting Blair Waldorf's skirt completely up for a prolonged second.

Chuck stared at the skirt for a few seconds, even after it went back down. The bitch had no right, no fucking right to wear a lacy fire-engine red thong, complete with garter straps and stockings underneath that skirt. Not when she was a virgin and had _no_ intention on giving it up any time soon, and especially to no one but Nate Archibald.

Chuck was grateful that the men's bathroom was located a few steps away from his next class, and he spent a little more time than usual in there, because the image of a girl with red stockings on her long legs had affected him in a certain way. But, it was only because she was a virgin.

Then came the sophomore mixer in the spring. Chuck had invited Rosalie Cooper because she was widely known for having a talented mouth and breasts the size of cantaloupes. He was admiring said breasts through the neckline of her dress when Blair Waldorf happened to arrive, as always on the arm of Nate.

Now of course, Chuck had seen Blair in many a dress before- in fact, they made up 99.9% of her total wardrobe. But, she had never worn a dress like this before, especially not to a formal affair like this. It was floor length, chocolate-colored silk, flowing at her ankles but tight around her hips. A sweetheart neckline plunged just enough to show the tops of her breasts, and when she turned around, he saw that her dress was entirely backless, and dipped all the way down to nearly the top of her plump little ass.

Chuck couldn't help but stare as Nathaniel led her to the dance floor, and placed his tanned clumsy hands on the long stretch of her snow-white skin, his jaw tightening unconsciously. He could understand his feelings of envy- any man in the room would probably feel the same- but he refused to understand why he felt so angry.

Chuck led Rosalie into a dark corner of the room where he discovered the talents of her mouth. He was grateful that, in the shadows, her red hair could pass for brown.

After he was done, he found Blair with her minions on the dance floor and Nate alone at the buffet table. He decided that he needed to settle this once and for all.

Chuck clapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder, slightly too hard from agitation. "You really need to get laid, man," he ground out.

"You know Blair wants to wait," Nate put up a flimsy front, having lost his own virginity eight months prior and still hung up over the blonde Kate-Moss-wannabe who'd stolen it.

Chuck turned his gaze to Blair, her backless dress showing the long curve of her spine. "If you don't do it soon, someone else just might take it from you," he warned, because oh how he knew it shouldn't be him.

But even Chuck Bass had limits, and apparently watching Blair Waldorf was one of them. But, only because she was a virgin...


	2. Indecent

A/N: And another one of my attempts at keeping things as a one-shot bites the dust. Because of all the lovely reviews I got, I have decided to make this into a collection of one-shots about C/B's pre-Victrola thoughts about each other. This chapter is from Blair's POV.

**Only Because He's Indecent**

For Blair Waldorf, there were only two types of men in literature- the hero and the villain. It was a black and white kind of concept with no room for variation. Which was why she never liked books with an anti-hero protagonist. The very name inherently implied _against _the qualities that belonged to a true hero. The same was true for her favorite movies; Gregory Peck or George Peppard were never rude or sarcastic. They were the epitomy of gentlemen. She never understood why people loved movies like Gone With the Wind or Wuthering Heights when the main male characters were so beastly. Neither were the heroines of such stories true ladies...

So when she met Chuck Bass, she knew exactly to what category he belonged. Even on the playground he was rude, said dirty words, and liked to look up girls' skirts. The complete opposite of Nate Archibald. Which was why she could never comprehend why they became best friends over the years.

Chuck Bass grew more degenerate and Blair tried to disassociate with him as much as possible. But she constantly heard the rumors about his reprehensible behavior- bringing some of his father's scotch to school in his thermos, losing his virginity in the 7th grade, trysts with his au pairs. Blair counted her lucky stars that she had never witnessed such disgusting acts for herself.

Until one day when she was thirteen. She had merely been heading out of the school courtyard, having stayed late so there were hardly any other students around, when she met with an astonishing sight. Chuck Bass had a girl pressed against the hard walls of the school, bodies melded and lips attached like they were devouring each other. Blair watched as Chuck's lips trailed down the girl's throat, and the girl's head rolled back. She moaned, but it didn't sound at all like she was in pain. In fact, she sounded like it was the most pleasurable thing ever.

Blair stared at the entwined couple, and in the back of her mind came the thought: this was how kissing was supposed to be. This looked like how kisses were described in all of the romantic books she read- passionate, consuming, the kind that made you lightheaded with emotion.

She and Nate had kissed. They had kissed for the first time just six months ago. But they had never kissed like _that_.

When Blair walked away from the unknowing couple, she was determined. She called her boyfriend over to meet her the second she got home. When his tall, blonde frame poked out of the elevator doors, she attacked him. She pressed her body against his and kissed him hard. She waited for the moans, for the pleasurable sensation that had been so evident on the girl's face.

But it never came. She didn't feel fireworks or the whooshing feeling that she knew one was supposed to feel during such times. She just felt like she was pressing her lips really hard against someone else's.

This was ridiculous! And who was Chuck Bass to say how kisses should be? She had only stared because it was so indecent.

Later when she was fifteen, her mother and father left for a vacation together. It was the first time in a long time that she had been left by herself, if you considered a house full of servants by oneself. Blair decided to celebrate by wearing a short skirt to school. It was October and too chilly to wear it, but she didn't care because the skirt was something that her mother would never let her wear if she were here. And she certainly wouldn't approve of the underwear she chose to wear underneath it.

She felt very daring as she stepped onto the school grounds. She wondered if everyone would stare at her; she secretly hoped that they would. But that day Serena had come to school drunk, wearing a see-through shirt with no bra. That became the talk of the school for the day and no one said a word about Blair's short skirt.

Until she walked past the corner of the school grounds on her way home.

"You shouldn't be showing off those legs unless you're willing to give more of a show, Waldorf," Chuck Bass drawled from the outside wall, smirk on face and cigarette in hand. "It's torture for the rest of us."

She would normally retort with some insult- disgusting, heinous, and perverted being particular favorites for him. But she found a sort of pleasure at his words, and an apprecaitive blush crept over her cheeks.

She had wanted to be different from Blair Waldorf today, even if it was only for one day. So, in a very un-Waldorf way, she looked at Chuck from the corner of her eyes and said in a low voice, "maybe that's why I wore it, Bass."

His smirk deepend as did her blush. In fact, his words made her cheeks stay red all the way home. But, it was only because they were so indecent.

The next year, when Serena left and Nate was acting distant, Blair finally resorted to spend time with Chuck Bass more. She knew she was a queen deigning favors to him one night when she stepped out of the elevator to his suite, and he'd better be grateful. However, when she was about to turn the hallway to his room, she heard a woman's voice.

"Chuck Bass?"

Blair knew that voice. She peeked out from the corner to see who it was. Several feet down she saw Marcia Ruger, a blonde senior from school wearing a dark trench coat standing in front of Chuck's doorway. The door was opened, but from her vantage point, all Blair could see was Chuck's hand on the doorknob.

"I have a surprise for you," Marica murmured, opening her coat to reveal what Blair was extremely grateful she couldn't see. The hand on the doorknob placed itself in her trenchcoat and led her inside, closing the door behind him.

Blair stood there for a few moments, tapping her foot against the floor. She was angry, and that was understandable since she now had nothing to do for the night. It wasn't as if she had fun on these nights with Chuck anyway. She should be grateful that he was otherwise occupied.

The next day, Gossip Girl blasted how the police found their way to the Ruger household to question their 18 year-old daughter about allegations of sex with a minor. When Blair saw the look of puzzlement on Chuck's face as he read the blast, she knew that she had done the right thing. If only because he had been so indecent.


	3. Innocent

A/N: Hopefully I'll get updates for DWTD and Responsibility later today. This idea just attacked me. Next chapter will be Blair's turn again.

Only Because She's Innocent

Blair Waldorf was the reason he would never have a girlfriend. When they'd first met her at one of their parents' parties when they were five, she'd followed Nate and him around and ruined their fun. All she'd wanted to do was talk to Nate, and told him off when he was doing something naughty. It annoyed him. Of course at this age, Chuck didn't care at all for girls; he found them all equally annoying. But throughout the years, Blair Waldorf continued to stand out to him as a particularly irritating specimen of her gender.

Eventually, he started to appreciate girls for at least the charms of their bodies. He sought out the bold girls- not only the ones that were pretty, but also the ones who were willing. He tried more and more, and by the end of sixth grade he'd succeeded in losing his virginity to Georgina Sparks.

The next day he called Nate over to regale him with his triumphant feat.

And Nate was impressed, asked him all kinds of questions about it. Everyone knew Blair had put her claim on him since kindergarten, she made that plenty clear to any of her rivals, but they had only been "officially" dating for the past three months. However Chuck protested against it often, being a firm believer that no twelve year old should have a steady girlfriend, especially one that didn't put out.

"C'mon," he whined after arguing with his friend about finally breaking up with her. "You don't even like her really."

"I do too!" Nate insisted as they played one of their video games. "She's different and really nice."

Chuck snorted because he had seen the way Blair Waldorf talked to some of the girls at school and what she did to them if they displeased her. She was not nice. But actually, this was one of her qualities that he admired.

He shrugged casually. "Well at least if you're going to date her, you might try harder to _get something_ from her." His tone lowered to make his meaning clear.

Nate shook his head. "No way, she would never do those things."

"That's right, she barely lets you kiss her- and she doesn't even use her tongue," Chuck scoffed. "Probably doesn't even know what sex is."

"She's not like that," Nate protested. "She's a lady."

Chuck rolled his eyes, and let it go for now. But he found himself watching her at her parents' brunch the next day. At first glance, he could admit her face was rather pretty, but as he looked over her still-forming body, he could see nothing special. Yet as he watched her throughout the day, he noticed the small graceful movements of her hands, the dainty white dresses she wore, and the pretty sparkling in her eyes when she looked at Nate. For a second, he admitted that he could see what Nathaniel said, and that what she had might be worth more than a naked body and a willing mouth.

Then he shook his head at himself. No, he only stared because it reminded him that she was so innocent.

Throughout the years, Chuck became more and more tutored in the art of sex, whereas Blair Waldorf seemed to become more and more pure. It was most likely just because everyone else around them were normal teenagers, he reasoned to himself, and did what normal teenagers did. Whenever he teased her about his conquests, she put her hands over her ears and demanded that he "stop before she threw up." Her frigid rules about make-out sessions with Nate made him laugh when he heard about them, and he swore he'd celebrate the day that she finally lost her virginity and became "tainted" like the rest of them.

When the night of the Shepard wedding came and he saw his best friend and her best friend going at it on a bar stool, he grinned. Not only was he proud of Nate for, _finally,_ getting some, but he knew this would just shatter Blair Waldorf's perfect world. And he would relish the fact that he would be the one to do it.

He made his way back to the dance hall, where he knew she was at. He felt perfectly justified in what he was about to do because he knew that his friend had wanted Serena for a long time and by telling Blair now- it would just save both of them a lot of pain later. And- in his private opinion which he would never share with anyone else- from what he saw of her, Blair Waldorf would never belong with Nate Archibald. Chuck did not believe in relationships at all, but if you had to be in one, you should at least be happy, right? And he had been able to tell for awhile now that Blair wasn't happy. So he was merely setting them free to move onto better things.

She stood by the buffet table- not eating anything of course- looking out over the dancing couples. Her dress was disappointingly modest as usual, but he admitted that she looked beautiful. When she saw him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you just came back from damaging the bride's goods?" she asked coolly.

He smirked. Sometimes he liked her wit. Sometimes. "Bridesmaid, actually. We just finished up on the balcony over the barroom. But yes, apparently I was the first to damage her goods."

She made a disgusted noise in her throat, and looked away from him.

"C'mon, Waldorf," he continued casually, grabbing a glass of champagne from the table. "People gotta lose it sometime, somewhere. In fact, why don't you go find Nathaniel right now, I think I saw him somewhere in that vicinity..." he trailed off pointedly.

She turned back to glare at him frostily. "I'd rather stay here at the wedding, thank you."

He surveyed her from the corner of his eyes, almost patronizingly. "I see, getting ideas for your impending nuptials to Nate, are you? Do you think you'll finally give it up to him then, or are you still going to make him work for it?"

Because he was sure that that was the main reason for her keeping her virginity. It was a game to her, a way to keep power over Nate.

She huffed loudly, crossing her arms in front of her. "I'm not waiting until I'm married, I'm just waiting until I'm sure."

He considered that for a second, but shrugged. He could answer her with smarm as he usually did, but he decided to just give the truth. "Honestly Waldorf, it's just better to get it over with. 'Cause it's only going to get better the more you practice. And the more people you practice with."

She straightened up and smoothed her dress. "I'm not going to treat it like some bodily function, like you do."

"I hate to tell you, but that's exactly what it is."

She looked him full in the face, putting her hands on her hips. "I know I could treat it like that, but I choose not to. When it happens, it will be because it's the right time and the right person, not just the most willing participant next to me. I will only have sex with someone I love, and not even you can say anything against that because you've never experienced it."

He stared at her. Mostly, he was amused by her simplistic view, but there was a small part of him that was slightly... awed by her words.

She lifted her small purse over her shoulder. "I'm done talking about this- you said Nate was near the barroom right?"

He watched her as she began walking forward as if in slow motion, and for the life of him, he didn't know what made him reach out and grab her arm to stop her.

"Wait a second, Waldorf."

She blinked at him in irritation. "What?"

He considered for a second just letting her go and find what she would inevitably find in the barroom. It would certainly change her idealistic, and in his mind unrealistic, views about sex.

But he realized reluctantly that he didn't want that.

"I was probably wrong about seeing him," he lied. He gave her a smirk. "Afterall, I was in post-coital bliss."

She snatched her arm away from his hand with a disgusted growl, but he merely snaked one in around her waist instead. "Dance with me," he requested in the leering way only he could do. "And teach me more about your puritanical ways."

She huffed and looked up at him disdainfully. But she placed her hand in his and they began swaying to the music.

He had to wonder at the relief that ran through him immediately. Chuck Bass was not a good guy, and for all of her morals, he knew that neither was Blair Waldorf the paradigm of perfection. But he decided that she was innocent, and that her kind of innocence was the only kind to keep.

And he never thought more of their conversation until just one year later, when they were in the back of his limo and she'd told him that she was sure, her words from that night echoed in his head.

_When it happens, it will be because it's the right time and the right person_

_I will only have sex with someone I love_


End file.
